RFID tags can be used to collect and store a wide range of important data, which the RFID tag owners are able to access, and may wish to share with other users upon approved permission. However, it is not always desirable to openly share the RFID tag data. For example, some of the data may be sensitive, confidential, and/or irrelevant to subsequent users. Presently, RFID tag owners are limited to sharing the RFID tag data either in full or not at all.